Witches
The "Witches" ( Majo) are a series of cards that include "Witch" in its card name, the two main archetypes exclusive to the Shadow Paladin and Genesis clans. The Shadow Paladin variants were first introduced in Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows and received further support in Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings and Extra Booster: Requiem at Dusk, while the Genesis variants were first introduced in Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights and received further support in Extra Booster: Waltz of the Goddess. Background The Different Allegiance of Witches Many witches of "Genesis" helped others with their magic, wanting to earn both reputation and a living. During the previous "Invasion Great War", the Witch Troop had been established, and the value of witches on battlefield had been proven. In contrast, many other witches joined "Shadow Paladin" because they had broken certain taboos (for reasons such as conducting magical research) and as a result were banished into exile, they then took refuge in Shadow Paladin. They are known to be egocentric, and the only thing that they obey is their own desires. In many cases they would often harm others, intentionally or accidentally. Playstyle 'Shadow Paladin' variants Their playstyle revolves around replacing your opponent's rear-guards with Grade 0's from the Drop Zone or Deck in order to weaken the opponent's field and prevent intercepts (if the front row is replaced) as well as decreasing the amount of triggers in the deck and Drop Zone. Certain units also capitalise on the opponent's weakened field and decrease the opposing Vanguard's power (Witch of Quests, Securna and Cultus Witch, Rias). One could also say that their playstyle resembles a witch's curse. 'Genesis' variants The Genesis variants focus on empowering their own rearguards and strengthening their own field with superior calls using Witch of Ravens, Chamomile and Witch of Frogs, Melissa. Like most other Genesis cards, their ace units activate skills through a large Soul Blast cost to gain advantage and resources (Witch of Eagles, Fennel) and power (White Snake Witch, Mint). They are also able to utilize their mechanic of soul charging and soul blasting to thin the deck while being able to perform Legion repeatedly and send triggers back to the deck. List of "Witch" Cards 'Genesis' Grade 0 *Lemon Witch, Limonccino (Critical) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal) *Witch of Mice, Koroha *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon *Witch's Familiar, Shiroma (Critical) Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider *Witch of Cats, Cumin *Witch of Frogs, Melissa *Witch of Melons, Thyme *Witch of Oranges, Valencia *Witch of Peaches, Bellini *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Grade 2 *Black Snake Witch, Chicory *Broom Witch, Callaway *Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine *Witch of Grapes, Grappa *Witch of Owls, Paprika *Witch of Ravens, Chamomile *Witch of White Hares, Cardamom Grade 3 *Crimson Witch, Radish *White Snake Witch, Mint *Witch of Eagles, Fennel *Witch of Wolves, Saffron 'Shadow Paladin' Grade 0 *Black Crow Witch, Eine (Critical) *Lizard Witch, Aife (Draw) *Witch of Banquets, Lir *Witch of Black Cats, Milcra (Heal) *Witch of Black Doves, Goewin (Critical) *Witch of Goats, Medb (Stand) Grade 1 *Barrier Witch, Grainne *Little Skull Witch, Nemain *Witch of Choices, Eriu *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod *Witch of Precious Stones, Dana *Witch of Quests, Securna *Witch of Ruination, Scathach Grade 2 *Comet Witch, Serva *Inspection Witch, Deirdre *Moonlight Witch, Vaha *Skull Witch, Nemain *Witch of Attraction, Adora *Witch of Godly-speed, Emel *Witch of Reality, Femme *Witch of Treasured Books, Adra Grade 3 *Cultus Witch, Rias *Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna *Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla *Witch of Comets, Manisa *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain Trivia *It should be noted that in the Japanese version ( Majo) and (ウィッチ Uicchi) are two different card series even though they're both pronounced as "Witch" in the English version. All of the Witch units in the Oracle Think Tank and Gold Paladin clans have (ウィッチ Uicchi) in its names, so do not count for this series. Whether those cards can be used in English format due to this translation is unknown. *Granblue's Witch Doctor of the Abyss, Negromarl has "Witch" only in its English name, but not in its Japanese name. Whether the card can be used in English format due to this translation is unknown. *The Witches of Shadow Paladins are based on Irish Mythology. *Some of the Witches of Genesis' names are based on alcoholic drinks, or related to alcohol, while some of them refer to plants, and some are both. Category:Archetype Category:Witch